Legalmente virgen
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur ha tenido sexo con mujeres, sin embargo su compañero de cuarto algo infantil insistía con decirle que era un "inglés virgen", ese día preguntó por qué, la sonrisa se le heló cuando supo a que se refería Jones y lo que le haría esa noche. USxUK.


Y llenaré esto, en serio, estoy repleta de historias, imagínense llego a las doscientas *A* sería tan lindo! :3, pero por ahora trataré de llegar a las ciento cincuenta :D

**Pareja: **AlfredxArthur **-**Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Lógica de un gay estadounidense, insinuaciones sexuales.

Alfred estaba freedom sobre la silla del computador viendo sus correos, sus intereses, Arthur apartaba la vista -con miedo y trauma-, la última vez que miró muy detalladamente lo que veía su compañero de habitación en ese no muy disciplinado instituto se encontró con un sujeto de pelo rubio follando bestialmente con un sujeto más alto de pelo negro.

Y así todo el video, sólo de acordarse sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco y se asustaba.

Alfred lo asustaba. Él y sus cosas gays. Además, ahora algo le estaba dando vueltas, él no era virgen, lo había hecho con un par de mujeres con las que mantuvo relaciones cortas y hasta a distancia, aún así ese estúpido y descerebrado compañero le decía "virgen" con una sonrisita malvada que le ponía de nervios, porque vamos, él era Arthur Kirkland, era menos virgen que Francis incluso.

Bueno, que Francis no, el francés rompía record según el instituto junto a cierto y más disimulado griego. Alfred miraba cierto video nuevamente que el británico con toda su concentración no miraba -aunque ahora sólo se trataba de sanos superhéroes-.

–Virgin… you are so virgin Arthur. –

–¡Oh dammit, Alfred, que no lo soy! –

–Sí, lo eres…–seguía burlándose, una cosa que le quemaba realmente a ese británico es que alguien osara dudar de su rendimiento sexual, ni que fuera una monja, Alfred debería saberlo, tenía hasta revistas pornos de mujeres debajo de su cama. El americano dejó el computador yendo hasta el lecho donde estaba recostado el inglés pensando.

Molestarlo era el cielo, en realidad él era el cielo, siempre se empalmaba, se le ponía dura y tiesa cuando lo veía sacarse la ropa en la habitación, cuando se metía al baño sólo con una toalla, Arthur no lo sabe, pero Jones se masturbaba pensando en las cosas que le haría mientras éste salía o se metía unos momentos a la ducha.

–¿Por qué insistes? ¿qué parte de mí es virgen, imbécil? –susurró con ironía.

Al americano se le curvó una sonrisa pensando en esa cierta parte virgen -sexy, violable y húmeda- quedando cercano al cuerpo que lo tentaba delante de sí mientras se relamía los labios imperceptiblemente.

–¿Quieres dejar de serlo? –susurró exasperante, la ingenuidad de Kirkland le estaba haciendo tener una erección tremenda que no se molestaban en ocultar sus pantalones.

Su sexy y hetero amigo, tan alejado de la realidad gay.

–Claro…–rodó los ojos, era imposible que él fuera virgen.

–Bueno, si tú lo dices…–se rió Jones a carcajadas, subiéndose arriba del inglés, éste lo miró confundido alzando una ceja, segundos después sintió sus manos elevándose arriba de su cabeza en un amarre extraño por la fuerza estadounidense, sonrió extrañado.

¿Qué le pasaba a Jones?

Espera… había que procesar información. "Virgen", Alfred le dice virgen, Alfred es gay. Alfred es… homosexual. Alfred le hace el amor a los hombres por el…

Su cara se heló, miró al americano nuevamente.

–A lo que a mí concierne sigues siendo legalmente virgen…–suspiró con voz ronca apretando el formado y duro trasero, empujando dedos en el orificio a través de la tela señalando el punto no penetrado en el inglés, las mejillas del británico se sonrojaron y empezó a removerse, a patalear insistentemente cuando siente su cadera rozar contra la entrepierna del americano.

Pudo sentir el pene de éste, duro y erguido mientras asimila la cara llena de deseo de su compañero de cuarto.

–No te preocupes Arthur, después de este día jamás te diré virgen de nuevo…–

–N-No te atreverías…–susurró algo nervioso.

Pero algo en la sonrisa de su compañero le hizo intuir que iba a enserio. Después de ese día, al menos para Alfred dejaría de ser legalmente virgen.

Sería desde ese intante… legalmente suyo. Nadie se lo quitaría otra vez.

**N.A: **Esta trama me la comentó Swii en facebook xD, así que la escribí, quiero darle un capi más para el lemon *A*. Ahora Arthur se puede considerar totalmente desvirgado, y estén seguro de esto, después de ese día Alfred no lo dejará escapar tan fácilmente, además aceptémoslo, le saldrá gustando que se lo hagan por detrás xD. Que viva el USxUK :3


End file.
